The formation of metalized structures, typically fingers and bus-bars, on the front (illuminated) side of solar cells is a necessary step in many cell designs. It is typically desirable that these structures be as fine (minimal width) as possible to minimize shading and contact recombination losses. Heterocontact structures which can be subsequently metalized may also be used to reduce contact recombination losses.